Talk:Kayn/@comment-4636093-20170714141331/@comment-4091261-20170714160047
Undoubtedly, positioning is the biggest goal has in mind. While he is able to maneuver around excessively well, his in combat mobility is subpar. has the dash range of , but he can't cast it 3 times. The obvious solution is to get boots sooner. Maybe not the upgraded ones, but at least . Another alternative for side lanes is to do a forward gank. He's unique in the fact that he can phase through the outer wall and even be unseen while far enough in the wall. is an invaluable mastery on him due to how important this mobility is. With early boots, he gets almost 11 movement speed from the mastery. While it only works out of combat, there is always that period of time where the enemy is running away from the jungler and not even striking back. The extra speed in that moment is enough for him to get on the enemy, which is what actually matters. The only real issue with his laning phase is that it's only average if you are an independent player. There is a quite a bit of potential of self ganking his lane, like how and support does it. However, as always, these things requires the coordination of the jungler. has a large weakness to combos when laning early on. He values the flexibility of his ability to flee quite easily as well as the sheer power of his abilities. However, combos are organized to be very efficient. Dealing a lot of damage, while taking little in return, i.e. trading. Early on, he doesn't really deal a combo. The abilities don't synergize with each other for trading at high values of health. Rather it's as if they act individually since they are only useful chained together with delays in between. *The > combo is subpar when chained instantly. The reason is because range is much larger than the dash range of . As a result, only the flourishing scythe portion of the damage is dealt from when chained instantly. **With a delay in between to in melee range of the enemy, this allows to deal both the dash damage and the flourish damage from . *Using for an engage into is a fairly optimistic combo when used instantly. It runs under the assumption that the enemy is right next to the wall. It most certainly is possible, but with the fact that the enemies can clearly see where will pop out, which people will quickly get used to if they are laning against , this assumption is not useful to rely on. Especially since has some in combat mobility issues. **Delaying the until outside the wall makes the most use of the movement speed bonus from --since he isn't just standing still--as well as grants extra zoning control since is further in the lane. These delays are perfectly fine to have, and essentially causes his damage to be pretty swell for trading. However, the fact these delays exist gives room for the enemy to pull off their combo. Not only are combos from champions known to be efficient with damage, but they are also well known for being efficient in time. The DPS in the interval of combat is quite high. That means during these delays, while it is possible for him to do considerably powerful trades, the trades of enemy's will be superior as they employ defensive mechanisms in the time he is trying to optimize his damage, like dashing out or shielding. They also create powerful offensive setups with hard CC to chain into their heavy hitting abilities. The reason this is a problem for fighting at high health(or full health) is due to the fact that his final DPS is absolutely pathetic. To optimize the damage of , it places him in a position where he is right behind the enemy. If he tries this against any melee top laner. He's going to get wrecked with a full combo to the face. Nobody should be taking a full combo to the face. A full combo to the face can lead to a death immediately afterwards. In low health battles, it is acceptable because flexibility is severely limited. can easily recover from low flexibility since he can heal as he phases through the wall, but most other champions cannot. To put this in the most basic way, can fuck up people trying to run away. However, he will get fucked up if he tries that shit against mandingo demons. It is reliable to find fleeing enemies as a jungler cause everyone has a tendency to flee when getting ganked. As a top laner, must face the mandingo and it only gets worse the more aggressive the enemy is. Things start to change once he finally gets since it gives him a significant sense of organization to deal two trades safely in a row. However, this vulnerability in the early game could be enough to lose his turret at level 6 against an aggressive player on an aggressive champion. Usually people are not aggressive enough to obliterate a tower before level 7, so he tends to have an average performance top lane since the time he does have makes up for all his former vulnerabilities.